wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sona Shenanigans! (No that sounds dumb.)
Sona Shenanigans! (No that sounds dumb.) nirvana if you don't behave i swear to the moons i'll have it out for you. Hello! This page is dedicated to a bunch of interactions based around/with my sonas Cloudeyes, Limestone, Von, & Nirvana! A quick note to be made is that this will be updated very sporadically. And the quality for some styles and prompts may lower depending on how I think the mood of it should be. With all that noted - MY SONAS BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AND ARE INTERACTING WITH EVERYONE. ---- ---- |-| PROMPTS= comics that use solid prompts & have a loose plot! (note: feel free to suggest prompts in the comments! might feature other characters/sonas if the scenario demands it) ---- :* You are the most dangerous supervillain of the world. For years, the nation has feared your name and bent to your will. Nothing stands in your way of taking down the Government that you deem unjust. Well, except for one thing. A self sacrificing idiot of a hero you can't bring yourself to let any harm come to. (Nirvana & Cloudeyes) :* the world ends in 60 minutes. you have one hour before everything is rendered obsolete, all forgotten. eaten up by the universe as if you never existed. what do you do? (suggested by Cloud) :* If you looked in the mirror, what would you see? What would you want to see? (commented by Jellybean) :* your chilling. then oh no, someone kid(dragon?)naps you. shoot, you’re in a random cave in the middle of nowhere and the lad that did that is right in front of you, watching your every move. you have a limited time to escape/survive. what do you lads do. (suggested by Sunset) |-| INCORRECT QUOTES= for the funney hee hee quotes to turn into comics (note: feel free to suggest quotes in the comments! might feature other characters/sonas if the scenario demands it) ---- :* incorrect quotes 1 (probably cloudeyes & nirvana about von) :** PERSON A: i wish there was a better way to deal with person C :** PERSON B: there is, but we're both too pretty for jail. |-| WIKI-INTERACTIVE= YOUR COMMENTS!!!! my sonas will respond to your direct comments & suggestions/questions! (note: feel free to ask my sonas stuff or talk to them in the comments! might feature other characters/sonas if the scenario demands it) (additional note: if you want you can have OCs talk to them however please don't turn it into a huge roleplay or anything, thank you!) ---- :* seb said: "nirvana wants to say a curse word on the wiki so the other sona need to dive in to censor him" :* zebra said: "Things i will fight: Y o u " - nirv scoffs at the audacity while limestone smacks him :* rd said: "So, if you guys break the fourth wall and go on shenanigans and pull antics, aren't you technically saying you guys are the Deadpool dragons of the WoF universe? XD" - yes :* arrow had a convo with my sonas but also brought glassknoll into it so im gonna draw that out at some point :* cloud says: ":eyes:" - :-) :* sby says: "y'all are pretty cool!" - all of them reply with nirvana being snobbish like usual. he gets Severely Glared At. :* essence says: "i'm assuming all of you have the ability to break the fourth wall. *sips coffee*" - the other 3 are frolicking doing their own antics while nirvana answers this assumption :* goss says: "tell them i love them" - i will draw up the 4 of them thanking u goss because they love u too :* luke says: "nirvana is a john egbert kinnie" - IM GONNA HAVE FUN DRAWING NERVE'S REPLY Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comic) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Comedy)